An Unknown World
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth somehow end up in Squall's world! What will happen when Sephiroth joins with the sorceress as the others join with Squall? Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here I am, starting another story during my period of no internet via my parents orders. (Twitchtwitch) The story line was suggested for me to write by a friend's friend. Yeah, the two of us only get along on the subject of video games. It makes for quite a headache for my friend. How she survives, I'll never know. This is a crossover of FFVII and FFVIII. Doom doom doom doom DOOM!

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the video games. I own copies of each but that's not the point.

"Ah, damn! Vincent, get off!" Cloud shouted, trying to move the weight of his friend off of his back. Vincent obliged and moved.

"Sorry. Do you have any idea of where we are? Or how we got here?" Vincent asked after Cloud got up and looked around.

"No. But I blame Sephiroth." Cloud watched as kids fought off armed men.

"Sephiroth is not to blame for everything." Vincent said. He started to walk toward the three boys standing in what seemed to be the town square.

"Vincent! What the hell are you doing? We don't even know where we are and you're just going to walk up to them?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"That was the general idea, yeah." Vincent spared Cloud a quick glance when he heard one of the boys talk.

"Standby. How boring." The boy in the white trench coat seemed to be the leader, and a snobby ass one at that. As soon as Vincent stepped into the square, all three boys jumped up, pulling out their weapons. Cloud stifled a laugh as they entered battle with the cloaked man.

It didn't last long, the fight. Vincent had all three boys laying on the ground within a minute. One, he had to resort to knocking out. The other two lay there, staring up at Vincent before one actually had the audacity to laugh. The white trench coat boy sat there and laughed. The other sat quiet before standing again.

"Look, I'm not here to fight." Vincent sighed. "My friend and I-" Vincent was barely able to dodge an attack from Shiva. Though, it wasn't a Shiva that either of the two had ever seen before. Cloud wanted to know what materia the kid was using.

"Now, look here." Cloud stepped forward and glared. "He was trying to explain himself and you go and attack him again. Now, you should feel lucky that he doesn't kill you. Calm down, we come in peace."

The two conscious boys stared at Cloud as though they'd never seen someone with blond, pointy hair before. He sighed as the one that had used Shiva reached for his weapon again and swung Ragnarok down in between his hand and weapon.

"What part of 'We come in peace' do you not understand?" he asked, leaning down to scoop up the unfamiliar weapon. "And what the hell is this thing?"

"You don't know what a Gunblade is?" the trench coat kid asked.

"A Gunblade? Interesting. Vincent, take a look at this thing." Cloud tossed the weapon to Vincent, who caught it easily.

"It is quite interesting. But, we're not here to look at weapons, Cloud." Vincent remarked, handing the weapon back to its owner.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to say your names in front of us and give us our weapons?" the boy Vincent handed the weapon to asked.

"Well, seeing as we obviously could beat you in a battle, I don't see any problem with it." Cloud grinned.

"What do you want?" the same boy asked.

"Where are we?" Vincent asked.

"In Dollet. A town run over by Galbadia." The trench coat boy informed them. Cloud looked at Vincent.

"We aren't in the North Crater anymore."

A/N: Yeah, Cloud's last line sucks… It was random… They obviously knocked Zell out. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: Neh, second chapter, here we come! (beats head against bed frame) I love these two games. I just recently beat Final Fantasy VIII.

Thanks:

Dracoqueen22: Hey, thanks for the review. Yeah, actually, I did mean it to be funny. I'm glad that you like it and are interested in reading more. Yeah, there'll be pairings. Eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor VIII. Just copies of them.

"Wait a minute! Who're these two?" Quistis asked, motioning to Vincent and Cloud.

"I thought they said she wouldn't notice." Cloud whispered into Vincent's ear. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Miss, I am Vincent Valentine and this is Cloud Strife." Vincent addressed Quistis.

"Instructor, these guys helped out immensely. We feel they at least deserve an audience with the Headmaster." Selphie spoke up.

"Hmm… Have they shown any hostility?" Quistis asked.

"Only if we're attacked first, Miss. We aren't looking for fights." Cloud piped up.

"…Very well. Squall, they are your responsibility. Dismissed." Quistis turned away to speak with Xu.

"Joy." was Squall's only comment.

"Hey, it won't be that bad. We can show you our materia and you can teach Vincent your magic." Cloud grinned.

"Why me?" Vincent glanced at his friend.

"Because you'll have an easier time." Cloud's grin widened.

"'An easier time?' Cloud Strife, you must have a death wish." Vincent said as the duo followed the younger trio.

"Aww, you wouldn't kill me." Cloud said with certainty.

"Believe what you will."

"Holy… What the hell… You guys LIVE here?" Cloud stared in wonder at the Balamb Garden.

"It's almost like the Shinra HQ." Vincent said casually.

"Don't say that." Cloud's good mood vanished in an instant.

"What's Shinra?" Zell asked.

"Nothing." Cloud seemed as though he was determined that they not learn anything more about the mystery name.

"Ok, ok, we were only wondering…" Selphie raised her hands in a defensive gesture.

"Let's go." Squall began walking inside.

"All right! Gonna show me how you polish that Gunblade of yours?" Zell asked.

"I didn't mean you. I meant them." Squall indicated Cloud and Vincent. "The instructor left them as my responsibility."

"Aww, damn, you're cold." Zell pouted before he and Selphie raced inside.

"Well, this is interesting, to say the least." Vincent commented lightly.

Sephiroth reached up to find that his head was indeed still attached to his shoulders. That was the cause of all this pain and he was almost tempted to cut it off himself. He slowly dared to open his eyes, not sure what would await him. Like Cloud's Ragnarok or Vincent's Death Penalty, for example.

Well, whatever he really expected, it wasn't a woman.

"It is not time for you to awaken. Sleep." she said, holding her hand above his eyes. He blinked.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked, pushing her hand away.

"Why did my spell not work?" the woman seemed rather upset because a simple sleep spell didn't work.

"Maybe because I'm wearing a ribbon? They do protect against all status changes." Sephiroth sat up then decided that was a rather bad idea, judging from the dizzy spell he received.

"A ribbon that protects against status changes? I must have one." the woman declared. "Give me yours."

Sephiroth looked at the woman angrily. He was the one always making demands, not the other way around. None the less, he wasn't giving her his ribbon. If Vincent and Cloud found him without it…

"I'm not giving you my ribbon. Now shut up while I check myself over." Sephiroth ordered, looking down at his wrist.

His materia was gone. There was no materia on his wrist or on Masamune. This was bad. Really bad.

A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N: And so, I start the mystical quest of writing chapter three! I screwed up and started to play more of VIII and went WAY passed where I wanted to be. So now, I have to do this before I forget. ;;

Thanks:

Dracoqueen22: Lol. I'm glad you're roommate's getting a kick outta this too. I'm also glad you thought chapter 2 was funny, I wasn't too sure. I'm never very sure about my stuff when I first write it though… I hope you enjoy chapter three and here's a cookie for making my friend twitch. She doesn't own quite such a dirty mind and she's been reading my fics and my reviews and told me about yours. It made her twitch. (smirk) Don't feel bad though, I have a very dirty mind too. Here ya go!

O513o: Nice penname. I'm glad you're happy about this. Oh, just do what I do and ignore your homework for games. Me, I look at my Algebra II and say 'Hell no. Video games, here I come!' VII is the best. Just ask me if you don't believe me. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor VIII. Only copies, as I've said before.

"Maybe it's just me, but it seems that the faculty don't want us to meet with the headmaster…" Cloud mused as the two waited in Squall's dormitory after the party.

"That's understandable. We do look quite odd to them, I'm sure." Vincent responded.

"I guess you're right. So, onto more interesting subjects like… Who was that girl that Squall was dancing with?" Cloud peered through the spikes of his bangs at Vincent.

"How should I know? We only met them today." Vincent looked down at the GF Squall gave him to junction with.

"True but… Squall didn't seem to know her either…" Cloud plopped onto the bed.

"You know, you're starting to sound like Tifa and Yuffie on one of their fan-girl rants." Vincent accused Cloud.

"I do not! I'm just bored." Cloud sniffed as he turned towards Vincent. "Hey, what's that?"

"This is a GF." Vincent answered.

"A what?" Cloud looked clueless.

"Remember that Shiva from earlier? That was a GF form of Shiva. Apparently, they can't use magic without these things. They don't have materia." Vincent held the GF up into the light, looking it over with a crucial eye.

"Huh. That must suck. Does it take MP to use?" Cloud reached up to poke the GF, but Vincent pulled it away.

"No. They don't have MP here. You stock spells. You can have up to a hundred of each spell. When you run out, you're out, unless you can draw more." Vincent clipped the GF onto his Death Penalty.

"Man, that's confusing!" Cloud complained. "You still gonna use materia?"

"Of course. They don't even have Knights of the Round. I've got Ifrit right here." Vincent then proceeded to pull out his materia to look it over.

"Ifrit? Didn't we master him a long time ago?" Cloud began laughing hardily.

"Cloud, have you noticed that we have everyone's materia?" Vincent asked suddenly. Cloud sat up quickly.

"What?" He pulled out his own batch of materia and began looking through it. "Oh shit… You're right… I hope everyone's ok…"

"I'm sure they will be. Cid's there and Barret and Nanaki." Vincent said reassuringly. "Tifa will be well and waiting for you." He ducked as Cloud aimed a punch for his head.

"Don't say things like that! You know I don't like her like that." Cloud almost looked enraged.

"I know, I know." Vincent said, chuckling. "I just couldn't help it. It's so obvious that she-" Both looked up as the door opened.

"Hey, Squall's room got moved. It's the room right across the hall. See you two later!" Zell said, turning to leave. "Hey, what're those stones?"

"These are materia. If you want, I'll explain them to you." Cloud offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great, man!" Zell exclaimed.

"Then go somewhere else. I'm not sure Squall would appreciate your whole collection on his floor, Cloud." Vincent said, packing his half of the materia up.

"But Vincent, you have all the best materia! At least let me show him yours!" Cloud begged.

"No. With my luck, you'll lose it." Vincent moved himself to the other room as Cloud grumbled about stingy vampires that are grumpy after a 30 year long nap and followed Zell.

A/N: Ok, this chapter was supposed to include the whole train part but my fingers are freezing to the keyboard and I have five other chapters to work on (assuming that none of my other fics have received a review) so I got to go. The vampire thing, I don't believe but I thought it'd be funny. Death Penalty is Vincent's final weapon, for those that didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: Hello again! I'm back!

Thanks:

Dracoqueen22: Oh, don't darn your dirty mind. I think it's hilarious. Yeah, I absolutely HATE Tifa. Squall/Vincent…? Hmm, I hadn't thought about that… Maybe. I'll give it a thought. They've given him Ifrit for now. He'll get another one later. A stronger one. Don't you mean the edge of your bed? You said you just woke up…

Sephiroth: I'm not giving up my ribbon, dammit! I NEED it! If I ain't got it and I run into these two, I'll end up a frog or something!

Kuro: As funny as that mental image is, that wasn't the problem at hand, Seph.

Vincent: She just wanted you to do the disclaimer.

Sephiroth: Oh. Um, KuroSakura-chan does not own Final Fantasy VII nor VIII.

Squall: Thank God.

Kuro: Shup, Ice Princess!

Squall: What did you call me?

Vincent: Eventually, we will continue with An Unknown World chapter 4, providing Squall doesn't murder the author.

An Unknown World

"Take your hands off me! I'm not giving you the damned ribbon!" Sephiroth snapped, drawing Masamune on the woman that was pulling on his hair, trying to find his ribbon.

"I ordered you to give it to me!" the woman screeched as she pulled tighter on his hair.

"I'm not taking your orders!" he stabbed with Masamune, just scratching her arm. She screamed. Sephiroth cursed his currently throbbing head. And he didn't even have a Cure that he could use. His life sucked.

"Cure…" he heard the woman mutter, a hand over her arm. He turned to look at her.

"All right, give me my materia back." he ordered. She looked at him blankly.

"What's materia?" she asked.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to play games. I currently have a group of people that I desperately want to kill and my materia would be a nice bonus." Sephiroth approached her, holding Masamune in an attack position.

"Stop!" she cried, holding her hand up.

"What part of the ribbon blocking all status changes do you not understand?" he growled at her stupidity.

"Blizzard!" she yelled and Sephiroth was hit with an ice block.

"Ok, that hurt. And that was apparently not a materia spell, seeing as there isn't a materia with that spell." Sephiroth said, staring at the woman.

"You're right. That was a spell. A very small one at that, too." she grinned at finally having the upper hand. "And I'll teach you how to use this new magic if you agree to work for me…"

A/N: Will Sephiroth give up his freedom to learn a new magic that he thinks Cloud and Vincent don't know? You all can guess, cuz I ain't telling you for awhile! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

-1A/N: Ok, now that we've had a required break for an update with Sephiroth, here's the regulars again!

Thanks:

Dracoqueen22: I'm glad you really enjoy this. And yes, Sephiroth IS hott. Thanks for reviewing!

Cloud: Oh, that's rich! You've SO got to do that!

Vincent: Hey! Male fan-girl! Go and find your beloved Tifa!

Cloud: Watch it, man! I'll hurt you for that!

Squall: So, he doesn't much like this Tifa girl?

Vincent: She's in love with him but he refuses her. He even screwed another girl when she was around.

Squall: Grins

Kuro: Maybe it's just me, but don't you think we should return to the other topic?

Cloud: YES! You have got to take that reviewer's suggestion! It's hilarious!

Vincent: Do so and you shall face the wrath of my Death Penalty.

Squall: And my Lionheart.

Sephiroth: sighs KuroSakura-chan does not own Final Fantasy VII nor Final Fantasy VIII.

An Unknown World

"Hey, Vinny, wake up." Vincent heard the voice that could only belong to a spiky-haired blonde break through the haze of his sleep.

"What do you want, Cloud?" Vincent grumbled.

"Squall says get up or you're being left here." Cloud chirped.

"It's too early, come back in another-"

"30 years?" Cloud joked.

"Shut up, you brat." Vincent ordered as he sat up in the cot Squall had given him to sleep on. Cloud had slept in Zell's room while Vincent stayed in Squall's.

"Bout time, you lazy ass vampire." Cloud grinned as he moved out of Vincent's swiping range.

"I'm not a vampire, how many times must I tell you that? I don't drink blood, I'm not allergic to the sun, and I don't sleep in a coffin." Vincent stood and stretched.

"Oh, so what was that thing called that I found you in?" Cloud's grin grew wider as Vincent scowled.

"That was when I thought I would die, you know that." Vincent answered.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, hurry up. They're getting impatient." Cloud left the room.

Vincent pulled Death Penalty up and checked to make sure it was loaded and that his materia and GF was still attached. He attached it to his belt once satisfied and then pulled his cloak on. It took him a bit to get all the clips done, as there were many then he slipped his boots on. After making sure everything was in place, he walked out of the room and right into Cloud's back.

"Cloud. May I ask as to why you are just standing there?" Vincent asked civilly.

"We're in a bit of trouble…" Vincent looked around his friend and found that they were cornered by the Garden staff.

"May we help you?" Vincent asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of the members asked.

"Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going." Cloud answered and pushed through the members. Vincent followed, bowing his head in slight respect.

"About time you two made it out here." Selphie commented on when they made it outside.

"Well, if it hadn't been for this sleepy vampire and the Garden Faculty, we'd've been out here sooner." Cloud mentioned.

"The Faculty?" The headmaster raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, these two are the men that have been trying to see you. The Faculty haven't allowed them anywhere near you, even though they aren't dangerous." Selphie piped up.

"Ah, well-"

"There he is." the Faculty member standing beside the headmaster cut him off as Zell came up, riding on a hoverboard.

A/N: Will Cloud and Vincent ever get the chance to speak with the headmaster? Probably not for awhile. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

-1A/N: Bwa-hah! I'm bored and want to bring Laguna into this. So, here we go!

Thanks:

Dracoqueen22: Well, I'm glad I can be of some use to you. Just, don't tell your reviewers it's my fault. Reviewers scare me. ;;

Disclaimer: I don't own FF VII nor FF VIII.

An Unknown World

"Whoa! Just this train room thing is worth becoming a SeeD for!" Cloud exclaimed when they walked into the room.

"Cloud, shut up." Vincent ordered, sitting down at the end of the couch. Squall glared at him for a moment, almost as if to say, 'I was going to sit there.' Vincent just shrugged it off.

"But Vincent…" Cloud began to whine.

"Gods, you sound like Yuffie now!" Vincent threw his hands up in the air.

"How dare you…" Cloud puffed up, insulted.

"Oh, give me a break. You've been calling me an old fogy all day. Excuse me if I want a little payback." Vincent sat back as Cloud calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah, old man. Ease those bones right back into the comfortable sea…" Cloud conked out.

"Eh? Cloud?" Vincent sat up and looked over at his friend.

"I'm… so sleepy…" Selphie collapsed next to Cloud.

"What the hell is going on?" Zell demanded, shaking Selphie.

"Maybe it's some kind of…" Squall hit the floor.

"Gas, is what I think he was going to say." Vincent stated, lifting Squall up and setting him onto the couch.

"Then why hasn't it worked on me or you?" Zell asked.

"Well, I for one, am wearing an accessory known as a 'Ribbon' that blocks all status changes. Two, there is no gas. I probably would've smelled it." Vincent said.

"Then what just happened…?"

"Come on, keep running!" the black-haired man said to his two companions.

/What the hell…/ was Cloud's first thought. Apparently, he wasn't the only one, he just didn't know that yet.

/Man, Laguna's sure fired up about something./ Someone else's voice said to Cloud. Or so he thought.

/Who's there/ he demanded. There was no answer, but more thoughts about this man called Laguna. Cloud eventually figured that it was the black-haired man.

When they entered battle, Cloud was shocked to see the heavier man using materia. HIS materia to be specific. He tried to snatch the materia, but he wasn't material. This was just great.

Vincent and Zell watched the other three closely. There were no movements, no whimpers, nothing. Finally, Zell couldn't stand the quiet.

"Do you think they're dead?" he asked the other.

"No. They all still have pulses and are breathing. They are not dead." Vincent answered.

"But… they haven't moved and we're almost to Timber…" Zell said.

"If they don't wake up, we'll just have to carry them." Zell groaned at Vincent's words.

A/N: Ok, that part sucked. I lost where I was going with it, if I'd ever had a place I was going. Anyway, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

-1A/N: Ok, I think I'd better start defining the couples, though, there are quite a few discs to go through.

Thanks:

Yllom21: I like the advice, but the problem is that I get bored easily and I also get sick of playing the game while writing. Heh. And as for grammatical errors, I'm 15, give me a break. Thanks for the wonderful comments though!

Lilly: Heh, yeah, the couples. Cloud gets no one. I have no problem throwing that one out there. And there will DEFINITELY be no Vincent/Zell. But, since you got the who's who thing right, I suppose I can let you choose a couple. So if you have any requests, let me know, since I have some figured out.

Dracoqueen22: Sorry for taking so long but my computer is out of commission. And my mom still hasn't sent it in. As for Squall/Vincent…I'm not going to tell you yet. You just have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor Final Fantasy VIII.

An Unknown World

Squall opened his eyes to find that everyone was staring at him. Vincent was closest, as though he was making sure that Squall still had room to breathe. Squall's eyes shifted from the crimson eyes to the baby blue of Cloud's. Cloud seemed rather miffed about something, but that didn't concern him at the moment.

"Man! I thought you weren't ever gonna wake up!" Squall groaned internally. Zell just couldn't stay quiet.

"Pfft. I've seen worse." Cloud rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the room, stretching.

"You've BEEN worse." Vincent corrected.

"Shut up, old man." Cloud glared.

"Are you ok, Squall?" Selphie pushed herself into the space Cloud had just vacated.

"He'll be fine. Just give him some room to breathe." Vincent assured her. She slowly nodded and moved away.

_"The stop at Timber is approaching… All that are exiting at Timber are to prepare to off load…"_

"Damn. How long have I been sleeping?" Squall sat up.

"The whole trip. But don't feel bad. Blondie over there had a nice little nap, as did Selphie." Vincent said, standing.

"…Sir Laguna was awesome!" Selphie squealed.

/…Laguna…? I dreamt that I was someone named Laguna…/ Squall thought to himself.

"Bah. The man was an idiot. And the other two were as well. I can't believe they'd follow such an idiot. Almost reminded me of Barret." Cloud's scowl deepened.

"What is your problem, Cloud? Are you turning into Tifa on me?" Vincent wasn't joking. Cloud was really beginning to remind him of the black-haired bitch.

"It's… Nothing." Cloud said.

_"We have now arrived at Timber station. Please depart if this is your stop."_

"Let's go." Squall stood and walked out, the others following.

"They've come!" the girl launched herself onto Squall's neck.

"Well, she seems happy." Vincent commented from where he stood leaning on the wall.

"Of course I am!" the girl grinned. "I've been trying to get SeeDs forever! I'm so glad that I spoke to Cid directly.

"You were looking for the headmaster at the party?" Squall asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Wait, wait. You were there ONE NIGHT and you got to speak to the damn headmaster? We were there all day and we saved their hides and we STILL haven't spoken to him!" Cloud burst out angrily.

"Well… Do you know Seifer?" she asked.

"Trench-coat kid?" Cloud asked for clarification.

"Yes." Squall answered both.

"He introduced me to Cid." the girl said.

"What are we here for?" Vincent asked, brushing a bit of his hair out of his eyes.

"I'll explain when we return to the others." the girl chirped, heading for the door. Once she was out of vision, Cloud cast Vincent an exasperated look.

"This sucks." Vincent shook his head at Cloud's pessimism.

"Please, leave the pessimistic attitude to me, all right?"

"I suppose we should get introductions done." Selphie suggested from beside Zell. "I'm Selphie."

"Zell."

"Squall, team leader."

"Cloud."

"I am Vincent." the girl leaned up into Vincent's face, peering at his eyes.

"You have such amazing eyes…How'd they get like that?" she asked.

"Ah, I wouldn't ask about that, if I were you. He's rather touchy on those subjects…" Cloud commented, gently pulling her away from Vincent. "What is your name, anyway?"

"Oh, right. I am Rinoa. Shall we get to the first mission?" Rinoa cast a nervous glance at Vincent before leading everyone to another room on the train. "The president of Galbadia is coming to Timber. I'll go over the model first." she said, directing everyone's attention to a small train model on a table.

"The yellow train is our base. We're on it right now. Next to it is the dummy car, made to look just like the president's car. Their train has three cars. First, the locomotive followed by the 1st escort. The red car is the president's car. Deling should be inside. The last car is the 2nd escort. Once we are on this one, we begin the operation." Rinoa pointed to each car as she spoke.

"So we're going to kidnap the president?" Cloud looked up, an odd look gleaming in his eyes.

"I hate you, Cloud." Vincent muttered out of the blue.

"Wha…?" Everyone looked at the sheepish blond and the glowering, cloaked man.

"What'd I do this time?"

"I am getting so sick and tired of having to do train missions. They suck. Especially when the 'Mechanical Genius' has no idea how to drive the damned thing." Vincent's glare intensified a few notches.

"Hey, hey, I wasn't there, ok? I never said for you all to go and-"

"Don't want to hear it. Go on, Rinoa." Vincent turned his attention back to the 'princess.'

"Um, right. Well, our ultimate goal is to seize his car with our base. We'll have to switch the dummy car with the president's car. We'll use the two switch points leading up to Timber to carry out this operation." Rinoa began her explanation again.

"Where we jump onto their roof, unhook the cars, hook the base up to the president's car, and hook everything back up to the dummy car?" Cloud finished.

"…Basically." Rinoa agreed.

"Okay. We got it." Vincent nodded with Cloud's statement.

"Have you two been SeeDs long?" Watts asked the two.

"We aren't SeeDs. Just suffice to say that we've done these types of things before to save our homes." Cloud clarified.

"They are more than qualified when it comes to fighting." Squall added. "At least, Vincent is."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Cloud whirled around to glare at the Squad Leader.

"I haven't seen you fight. That's what. I have watched Vincent fight, however, so I know that he's qualified for fighting." Squall answered, causing Cloud to grit his teeth in anger.

A/N: (Done by Muse Ishigami) Gods, she really started hating Cloud in the absence of her updates. (She beat Kingdom Hearts II and will never forgive him for what he has done.) Anyway, she apologizes for not writing to you all personally, she's been in pain lately. Anyway, please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

-1A/N: I'm BACK!!! Have you all missed me? I'm sure you're all ready to burn my house down or something for the long space between updates. I'm not going to make excuses, since I know you won't believe them, though there were a lot of good reasons this fic has been ignored. Anyway, I'll move on to the actual story now.

Thanks:

AmnesiacDemon: Wow, you're lucky!! I just finished typing this up and you reviewed!

Watevergirl: Glad you liked it!

Yllom21: Well, 16 now. And I'm trying to get better with grammer. I'll try making them longer next time!

Dracoqueen22: I'm glad SOMEONE likes my sense of humor!!

Vincent: Wow, it has been awhile.

Cloud: Yep.

Squall: Perhaps we should actually do her disclaimer so she may get back to the fic.

Cloud: Nah.

Sephiroth: KuroSakura-chan does not own Final Fantasy VII nor VIII! (He says quickly and receives his ribbon back as a reward.)

Kuro: Next time, it'll be you, Vincent.

Vincent: (shudder)

Squall

He glanced over at Vincent who was sporting a gash on his right arm yet still fighting on. Amazingly, the man was fast and seemed to never tire as he took the brunt of most of the false president's attacks.

Finally, after another attack from Shiva, the false president fell onto the floor and disappeared. Rinoa, Selphie, and Zell collapsed onto the ground, panting, but Vincent stayed standing tall. Cloud looked at his friend and shook his head, but approached the others, passing out potions. Squall hesitated for a moment before walking up to Vincent.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." Vincent cut him off. However, he did not sound fine at all. He sounded tired.

"Stop lying to him." Cloud said angrily from behind Squall. Squall turned quickly and saw that everyone else had left the room. "Give me the Restore materia."

"Cloud-" Squall reached forward and snatched Vincent's gun from his hand. He looked at the different stones imbedded in the weapon before handing it to Cloud, who popped a green one out.

"Here, Squall, give me your weapon." Cloud ordered, holding his hand out.

"What? Why do you want my Gunblade?" Squall asked, startled.

"It won't do Vincent any good for me to have both Master Restores. I'm giving his to you. It isn't hard to use, if that's what you're worried about." Cloud looked at Squall with a look that said 'Do not argue with me.' Sighing, Squall handed Cloud his Gunblade. Cloud looked over the weapon for a bit before pressing the green stone against the blade, where they merged. "There you go." Cloud handed the weapon back to Squall with a satisfied smirk. He then pulled his own sword out. "Cure 3!"

Vincent was surrounded by a multi-colored light and the gash on his arm knitted itself up within moments. Flexing his arm, Vincent smiled lightly, showing his thanks. He reached into his cloak and pulled out two bottles and, handing one to Cloud, he downed one.

"Heh. I'm leaving you to teaching the kid about MP and crap. Thanks for the ether." Cloud downed the bottle and walked from the train car.

"…Do you want this back?" Squall asked, pointing to the green glow on his Gunblade.

"No. it can't hurt for someone else to have that. Besides, I still have another copy of the Restore materia." Vincent answered. "If you don't want to learn…"

"It isn't that. He never asked your opinion before taking the stone and giving it to me."

"The day Cloud asks my opinion for anything will be the Judgment Day." Vincent chuckled. "Besides, I really _don't_ mind."

Squall nodded and glanced down at his Gunblade, noticing that the green glow was gone. He shook the weapon, wondering if the glow would come back. When it didn't, he shook his head and put the Gunblade away. Looking up, he noticed Vincent watching him, a bit of his dark hair falling in his eyes. Swiftly crushing the urge to push the hair away, he looked away from Vincent, not saying anything.

'How do you talk to someone like this?' He wondered to himself. "I mean, he could kill me without much effort if he wanted. And what's with this preoccupation with him? I've never really liked any girls, but he's a _guy._ This is way weird.'

"Yo, you two, get in here. Rinoa's got something else for us to do." Zell called, sticking his head into the room.

…

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted, pulling his sword out and charging after the silver-haired man, who smirked and stepped through a portal. "Fucker…"

"What is he doing here…?" Vincent speculated aloud.

"I don't know, but we've got to go after him. If he's left to do as he pleases here…" Cloud trailed off, knowing that Vincent knew exactly what would happen.

"Yes, you are right. Who was that woman he was with?" Vincent asked Squall.

"I don't know." Squall answered truthfully.

"Is that guy really that bad?" Selphie piped up, looking over at Cloud.

"…Yeah. He burned my entire hometown to the ground with little effort. Killed everyone there." Cloud answered. Vincent winced slightly, having slept through the whole thing.

A/N: Sorry that this is all you guys get! I have to replay this part so I can remember what they're supposed to be doing. Anyway, R&R!!


	9. Chapter 9

-1A/N: Well, I would like to inform you all that I am no longer staying strictly to the game. That should help updates as well as the fact that I now have a manager who will physically beat me to make sure I update. However, I do not have the internet right now, so I will only be able to update when I go to my manager's place.  
Vincent: KuroSakura-chan doesn't own FFVII nor VIII.  
Kuro: Hey, that's cheating! I never took your ribbon.  
Vincent: Exactly why I did that.  
Kuro: …Jerk.  
...

Vincent

He dropped into the car beside Squall just as he was slamming on the gas. Squall glanced over at him but said nothing as they sped towards the caged Sorceress and Sephiroth.  
Both of them jumped from the car as it slammed into the gates. He followed Squall onto the float just in time to see him engage in battle with the boy in the white-trench coat from their first day there. Before he could move to help the SeeD, Sephiroth had swung Masamune at his neck. He barely had time to place the Death Penalty between his skin and the sword, let alone help Squall.  
He could only hope Squall could take of this on his own.

Squall

He made quick work of Seifer and glanced back to notice that Vincent was deeply in battle with Sephiroth. He felt a desire to rush over and help, but defeating the Sorceress was his duty. He'd help Vincent after, assuming the other needed it.  
As he approached the Sorceress, Irvine and Rinoa climbed up behind him to help.  
'This'll be it.' He told himself mentally.

Cloud

How did he always end up in these situations? Cloud sighed as the soldiers led him passed the large float. A glance to his right and he cursed before shouting 'Cure 3-All.' He was thankful that he had saved that last reserve of MP and that the soldiers hadn't removed his armor.  
A soldier cuffed him across the face, but the skin was already knitting up on Squall and Vincent. Neither woke, yet they had probably lost a substantial amount of blood. He knew they still lived because he could see their chests rising with breath.  
Of course, the last thing he saw was the butt of a gun approaching his face with alarming speed.

Vincent

Bright light was the first thing he noticed. It blared through his eyelids as though they were rice paper.  
He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the light before sitting up. He shivered as cool air accosted his back and looked to his left to see his shirt and cape lying on the floor, folded neatly. His boots were nowhere to be seen.  
He stood slowly, stretching his muscles as they felt stiff. It occurred to him that he hadn't had a good rest since he had joined Cloud and the others. It made sense that after finally getting some real sleep, even if it was forced, his body would demand more.  
He muttered a quick apology to himself before walking over to his clothes and pulling them on. Once dressed, he frowned down at his socked feet. Figures that they'd take his boots.  
_"Figures indeed."_  
'You're awake?' Vincent questioned.  
_"Of course. I woke when that silver-haired playboy stabbed you. I was going to interfere until your friend used Cure 3 on you." _Chaos replied, giving Vincent the impression that he was pouting.  
'All right, are you willing to get us out?'  
_"No. Sephiroth isn't around, so there's no one strong enough for me to deal with. The Galian Beast'll be more than enough." _Chaos stated, yawning. _"And as an incentive for you: Cloud's being tortured."_  
Vincent never responded, his body transforming into a navy-blue monster with a flaming red mane. He reached out and ripped the wall apart before jumping out. Immediately, he was attacked by guards, but they were no match for his current form. He dimly heard Chaos say something, but the only language he understood was the beast language.

Squall

As he slowly came to consciousness, he heard a ruckus outside the room. A few shots were fired off and the door slid open, emitting a battle-weary Vincent. He watched as Vincent dispatched the guard inside the room with a single shot and tried to say something in greeting.  
_"Hey, Vincent, I got 'em mixed up. Cloud wasn't being tortured." _Squall heard a voice say and Vincent sighed.  
"Squall, are you ok?" Vincent asked.  
"Who…Who is talking to you…?" Vincent blinked before peering into Squall's face.  
"You can hear Chaos?"  
_"Vincent, his vitals are dropping. I think we should save this conversation for later as I'm sure you would like him to live."_ The other voice commented and he saw Vincent nod as his eyesight went hazy. There were three rounds shot off and he was suddenly falling into Vincent's arms. The last thing he heard was a murmur before he passed out again.  
…  
When he came to this time around, his head was cradled on Vincent's lap. He didn't open his eyes, however, because he was comfortable and there was an on-going conversation.  
"I still can't believe he can hear you." Vincent's deep voice rumbled through his body.  
_"It is something I've never come across. It could prove entertaining though. You know, on days when you won't speak with me." _The other voice he had heard earlier said. _"By the way, why are you cradling him on your lap? Have you perhaps grown feelings for him?"_  
"Chaos!" Vincent shouted in a tortured whisper.  
_"What? I only ask because I care about what happens to you. We've been host and hosted for 30 years now and you haven't had any lovers in that time. I think a lover would be good for you; especially one I can speak with." _The voice, Chaos, stated. _"You can't hide that you've already opened up to him."_  
Vincent stayed quiet for awhile and Squall felt a few fingers slide through his hair. Strangely, it didn't feel awkward but rather comforting. There was an urge to lean into the touch, but he fought it.  
"Chaos, he's so young…18 maybe…19 at the most…And the girl Rinoa…"  
_"Is a twit compared to you. Vincent, you have to try. If it comes to it, I can scare the memory from him if he denies you." _Chaos said decisively.  
"…I'll think about it, Chaos, I'll think about it." Vincent said, his voice quiet.  
_"Yeah, I'm sure."_  
Squall waited for awhile after they stopped talking to open his eyes. Vincent said nothing as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He looked over at Vincent who was now standing and holding his Gunblade out to him.  
"I found it with my things." Squall nodded and stood, accepting the Gunblade.  
"How long have I been out?" He asked, adjusting his clothes.  
"Half-hour at most. I used a Cure 2 on you, so that helped." Vincent replied. "If you think you're ready, we should probably move on to finding the others."  
"I'm ready." Squall stated and Vincent nodded.  
A/N: Well, now. I'm sure this'll make some of you all happy. PLEASE THANK MY FRIEND SUNNY FOR UPDATING FOR ME SINCE I DO NOT HAVE INTERNET!!

Sunny: Yup yup! That's me! I'll be helping Kuro put up her stories for a 'lil bit! Besides... If I didn't want to, she would force me to anyways...


	10. Chapter 10

-1A/N: Hey, I'm supposed to be getting my internet back soon! Hopefully, I'll be able to post this myself, but if not, sorry about the wait!!

Chaos: Are you even going to be able to concentrate on this chapter?

Kuro: What are you talking about?

Chaos: You started to write a chapter that takes place in the third disc already.

Kuro: What is it with all of you and tormenting me! I'll be able concentrate on this!

Chaos: Riiiight.

Cloud: What the hell? I thought Vincent only let you out when we're in battle.

Chaos: He's tired right now.

Cloud: Wonder why…

Chaos: You could ask Squall.

Squall: Shut up! Stupid demon…

Sephiroth: Hey, Kuro.

Kuro: 'Sup?

Sephiroth: When's my next chapter?

Kuro: Dunno. Maybe number 11. Why?

Sephiroth: No reason. Hey, Chaos, why don't you do the disclaimer this time?

Chaos: KuroSakura-chan does not own Final Fantasy VII nor VII. This is because she is just a 16 year old girl without a job and no money-

Kuro: CHAOS!!!! SHUT UP!!!

Sephiroth: And here's chapter 10 of _An Unknown World_!

_Italics:_ Chaos talking

'dno': Thinking to self

Cloud

He came running down the stairs, dodging bullets with practiced ease. He dove into the first open door he came to and caught his breath while listening to the guards run by. He'd been searching for Vincent since he got out of the prison cell he'd shared with the others. They wanted to help, but they were worried about Squall too much.

The closest he'd come to finding his friend was a few shot guards and a ripped open cell. He couldn't find any traces of Vincent while running from his own gaggle of guards.

"Hey, did you hear? Some guy in a red cloak freed one of those SeeDs. Apparently, the guys that saw him said he turned into some kinda monster!" He heard a couple of guards stop outside the room he was in.

"Ah, they're just saying that because they're embarrassed. Anyway, we need to worry about all the other SeeDs that got free. What the hell were those guards doing when they were supposed to be watching the others?" There was a scoff after the comment.

"I heard it was Biggs and Wedge's job to watch those guards. I also heard that the SeeDs beat the hell out of them. Again." The first one commented.

"If they keep up this lackadaisical attitude, they'll lose their jobs instead of just being demoted." The voices grew distant as the two guards began walking away. He waited until he could no longer hear them before slipping from the room. At least now he knew that Vincent wasn't alone.

He turned a corner and ran smack dab into Rinoa, causing them both to fall over. She rubbed her head before jumping back up and grinning at him.

"I see that you all got out ok." He grinned and stood, nodding.

"Yeah. We made Zell go get our weapons for us before splitting up. What're you doing here still?"

"I couldn't leave you all behind! My dad pulled some strings to get me out, but he completely ignored the rest of you!" Irvine reached forward and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet down. You don't want anyone to find us, do ya?" She shook her head and, he let her go.

"So, Cloud, where are the others?" She asked in a much quieter voice.

"Looking for Squall. I was worried about Vincent, so we split up to find them on our own. As it turns out, Vincent and Squall are running around together." He shrugged, hefting his sword onto his shoulder.

"How'd you find that out, since they aren't with you?" Irvine asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Heard some guards talking about a guy in a red cloak busting a SeeD out. Since I was locked up with the others, I knew that he had to have found Squall." Cloud answered. "Anyway, you guys wanna roam with me? This way, we can pick up everyone we come across. Besides, there's strength in numbers."

"Sounds good to me." Rinoa said.

Vincent

_"Well, that was perfect timing."_ Vincent rolled his eyes as Chaos spoke, causing Squall to glance over at him.

'Shut up. You're distracting me.' He thought to the demon.

_"I seem to be distracting Squall more."_

'Chaos! Just shut up.'

_"Yeah, yeah. I'll just go back to observing silently."_

Vincent sighed under his breath and returned to listening to Zell. They had apparently parted company with Cloud just after escaping from their cell. Then, a moogle led them up here, to where he and Squall were. Though, Chaos _was_ right. They opened the door just as he and Squall were getting ready to leave, which was perfect timing.

"So, you don't know where Cloud is?" He asked and Quistis shook her head.

"He said that he'd find you and meet up with us later." Selphie supplied, shrugging. "We didn't wanna let him go alone, but…"

"He'll be fine, I'm sure." Vincent assured her. "If all else fails, he can nab a uniform and pretend to be one of them."

"You think he'd be able to pull that off?" Zell asked, his eyes wide.

"He's done it before. Of course, I'm sure it helped to have once worked for ShinRa…" Vincent smiled slightly, though no one could see it. "Either way, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"What about Rinoa?" Squall asked after a moment.

_"Bleh, who gives a damn about the girl? I'm sure 'Daddy' has already gotten her out."_ Squall whipped around to stare at Vincent.

"Sorry." Vincent apologized quietly. 'Chaos, if you can't keep your thoughts to yourself, then at least stop broadcasting them to Squall!'

_"Why? I find this highly entertaining."_ Chaos stated matter-of-factly. _"Besides, the girl is fine. She, Cloud, and that pathetic excuse of a sharp-shooter are on their way here right now."_

"How does he know things like that?" Squall asked, his voice low.

_"Because I am the all-powerful Chaos, that's how." _Chaos said proudly.

'All-powerful my ass. Now shut up.' Vincent thought warningly.

"What's wrong, you two?" Quistis asked, concerned.

"It's…nothing." Vincent answered.

"Typical Squall answer." A female's voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Rinoa, Cloud, and Irvine standing in the doorway. Cloud grinned.

"Typical answer from Vincent as well." The blond said cheekily.

_"Hah! Told you that they were on their way!"_ Chaos gloated, causing Vincent to set a hand to his head. Cloud frowned and made his way to his friend, setting a hand on his back.

"Dude, that demon acting up again?" He asked, glancing worriedly at Vincent's head.

"Demon? What demon?" Zell looked between Vincent and Cloud.

"The explanation will have to wait. The guards are coming!" Irvine warned, pulling his gun up. Vincent shook his head quickly and pulled the Death Penalty up as Cloud swung Ragnarok in front of himself in a fighting stance. The others all readied their weapons and everyone charged into the hallway.

A/N: Whelp…I wanted this to be longer? I dunno, that last line really seemed like a good ending line. Let me know what you all think! Also, please, if Sunny updates for me again, ignore her random conversations. She wasn't talking to herself, she was talking to a friend (whom I despise and threw a hissy fit about) who didn't want to have her name put in here. If she does it again, just ignore it unless you find it entertaining.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Kuro: yawn Yo, guys.

Sephiroth: looking over what has been written already I'm not in this.

Kuro: Yeah, I know. I think I meant for it to be one of your chapters, but plans got changed. Don't worry, you'll have another one soon.

Seph: I'd better.

Cloud: Oh, look at the drama queen, throwing a fit because he isn't in what she's written.

Kuro: Cloud, I'm going to let him kill you. I can't find it in me to care whether or not you are in the fic anymore or not. It'd sure be easier to write with just Vincent.

Vincent: Oh, don't bring me into this.

Squall: KuroSakura-chan does not own Final Fantasy VII nor VIII. (Goes to stop the impending murders.)

_Italics:_ Chaos talking

'dno': Thinking to self

Warnings: We've finally reached it. Where the main coupling will be revealed! MWA-HAH!!!

PLEASE READ THIS!!!!

I would appreciate it if someone would like be my manager!! I can only get on once a week, usually, but I'm sure that you all can rip me a new one for not updating in the fics you want to see more of with words. Of course, you'd have to try to get me motivated on other ones I'm working on too, but that's beside the point. If any of you are up for this, than either private message me, or e-mail me. If you e-mail me, than please make the topic 'Fanfiction Manager'. Thanks, all!

[Squall

"Someone should stay with Zell. None of us should be left alone here." Vincent commented before Zell could mount the stairs to the control room. While he agreed with Vincent-he knew that Zell needed a babysitter-he wasn't sure that everyone would.

'This escape plan has more holes in it than I can count.' He thought to himself and almost jumped in surprise as he received a thought in return.

_"It sure does. For one thing, are you sure you want to trust your and Vincent's life to this stupid kid?"_

'Chaos?'

_"Yep. Surprised? I think I'm going to like this new development. Vincent can be so boring sometimes. Hopefully, you can keep me entertained." _Squall wrenched himself from his thoughts as he heard Cloud laugh.

"You handled yourself pretty well while alone. I saw your handiwork." Cloud retorted. "But you're right. So, Squad Leader, who stays?" Everyone turned to Squall.

He glanced around at the assembled group. "…Vincent, you stay with him. That way, you won't have too many people; you can move around unnoticed. Also, you can make sure Zell doesn't get himself killed."

"Understood." Vincent replied.

"Hey, guys, wait--"

"Alright, get in and I'll give you directions." Zell cut Irvine's comment off.

Irvine sighed and followed everyone onto the lift. Zell and Vincent took the stairs into the control room.

"_Ok, press the big red button._" Squall pressed the button. "_Right, now leave the rest to me._"

…

"Sand? What, are we underground?" Cloud asked.

"That's what I was trying to say. We gotta go up if we wanna get out!" Irvine exclaimed. Squall hit his forehead with his hand. The sound of gunfire coming from the arm drew all their attention.

"Gunfire…?" Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa all looked at each other. "Zell and Vincent!"

Squall and Cloud were already on the next floor up by that time.

…

'Chaos? Can you hear me?" Squall tried reaching the unknown entity as he ran beside Cloud, trying to reach Vincent and Zell.

_"Ooh, you're contacting me. Well, seeing as you're going through a lot of effort to speak with me…What is it?"_ Chaos replied, sounding bored.

'Are Vincent and Zell ok?'

_"Mmm…I suppose you could say that. They're coming your way-and I think Vincent may've been shot." _ Squall cursed mentally when he heard what Chaos had to say. _"Ah, look lively. You're one floor below us."_ Squall ran faster, bounding up the stairs to swipe a guard with his Gunblade, saving Zell from a close-quarters shot.

[Vincent

"Man, this is never-ending!" Irvine complained. And while he agreed, he wasn't low enough to complain about it. There had been plenty of times where he and the others didn't seem to have a prayer of surviving.

"Perhaps we had better thing of a way to get out of this mess." He commented as he fired off a few rounds. 'Chaos, are you still awake?'

_"Thanks to Squall."_ The demon replied. _"He was worried about you and called out to me earlier to find out your status. It's weird, you know, that he would be worried about you then send you away from him yet again. It's also kinda weird that you and Cloud are taking orders from him--"_

'Ok, that's enough, Chaos. I wanted to know if you have any ideas on how to get out of here?' Vincent cut Chaos off, asking his question. He felt the demon sigh and roll his eyes.

_"One. I take control and make a hole, flying us out." _Chaos answered in a serious tone.

'And what about everyone else?' Vincent sent a mental glare to Chaos, who shrugged.

_"I can carry two at the max. So I can grab Squall and Cloud. The others don't matter."_

"Not a good answer…" Vincent muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Irvine glanced down at Vincent, who shook his head. "Anyway, Quistis mentioned taking the arm back up."

"Who'll operate the arm from above?" Vincent questioned, reloading his gun.

"Don't worry about it. I've got an idea. Anyway, you lead the charge down, just in case there's gunners downstairs too." Irvine ordered.

Vincent nodded and jumped down the stairwell, his gun ready. He heard the pounding of feel as Selphie and Quistis followed him down. There were a few more shots from above before Irvine came running after them.

Vincent didn't wait for Irvine's feet to hit the last step before running to the next stairwell. The others followed him closely, their weapons held at the ready, though they'd be little use in a fight against gunners.

And thus, they made their way down to the arm.

…

"Squall!" Rinoa's shout of fright brought his head up in a flash. The young fighter was hanging off the edge of the bridge, in serious danger of being pulled off by the sands coming ever closer. He moved to the side, trying to get to safety, but Vincent could see that it wouldn't be enough. He'd never make it in time.

_"Vincent, let me help."_ Without even thinking of any ulterior motives that Chaos may have, Vincent gave his body over to the demon. His three companions jumped to the side as he transformed and flew out over the bridge, grabbing Squall by the wrist and pulling him up into an embrace. _"Why, hello Squall. I didn't think we'd meet face-to-face so soon." _

Squall stared at Chaos with wide eyes even when Chaos put him down beside Cloud. Chaos grinned at the reaction, pleased to see Squall's surprise. Rinoa pointing her pinwheel in his face, however, did not please him.

"Rinoa, put that down. You don't want to piss him off." Cloud grabbed her arm. "It's just Vincent, anyway."

Chaos sneered. _"'Just Vincent,' you say? Tell me this, can Vincent fly? Does Vincent have wings?"_

"You aren't helping, Chaos. I'm just trying to calm her down." Cloud scowled at the demon.

"So you're Chaos…" Chaos turned as he heard Squall talking to him.

_"That's right. Did you expect someone more human-looking?" _ Squall shook his head. _"Good. All right, I've done what I came to do. I'm going to sleep now and if anyone disturbs me, I'm giving the Galian Beast the go-ahead to eat them." _ With that, he relinquished control, returning Vincent's body to its original form.

"What the hell was that?" Irvine demanded as he, Selphie, and Quistis came running over the now-restored bridge.

"There's no time for questions." Squall said, turning to the doors. "We need to get out of here before the realize where we are and send reinforcements."

No one argued.

[Squall

"Please Squall! I can't let them destroy both of my homes!" Selphie pleaded. He contemplated it for a few moments.

"Cloud, Rinoa, Irvine, you three go with her. Try to do something about the ones headed for Balamb, as well. We'll go and get them to evacuate?" The four nodded, getting into the yellow truck and heading off.

"We better hurry if we're gonna make it to Balamb before the missiles are launched." Zell commented, hopping into the other truck. Quistis nodded and quickly followed him. Vincent just looked at him, however.

"I'm sorry, if Chaos--"

'There's nothing to apologize for.' Squall thought to himself even as he shook his head. "It's fine." Vincent nodded slowly and climbed into the truck.

Squall stood outside the truck for a bit, thinking to himself. 'Why apologize when he saved my life? Doesn't make sense.'

"Yo, Squall, let's go!" Zell motioned for him to join them, which he did after a moment.

(After the Garden becomes an airship…)

"Vincent." Vincent looked up as his name was called.

"Yes, Squall?" Vincent pressed the Typhoon summon materia back into his armor.

"Can we…talk?" He asked, stepping a little further into the room. When Vincent nodded, he sat beside him on the bed. "Why…" He paused, unsure of how to phrase his question.

"Why what? I'm not going to laugh at your for your questions, Squall. In fact, I'm surprised you hadn't asked any yet." Vincent commented raising an eyebrow.

Squall glanced over at him and did a double take when he noticed that the other was not wearing his cloak. Maybe his nervousness about talking to the man had blocked it from his immediate attention.

"How did Chaos get inside you?" Squall asked after a bit. Vincent sighed.

"I had a feeling that would come up. It was a scientific experiment. I was not a willing participant though." He answered quietly. "It's in my past now, though."

"…" Squall didn't know what to say to that. "So…how can I hear--"

"Squall! I gotta talk to you real quick, ok?" Zell popped up in the doorway, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you have something important to say." Vincent stood, pulling his cloak back on. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Squall watched him walk outside the room and felt a brief urge to strangle Zell.

A/N: Ok, sorry all, I had meant to get to the concert part, but I think that if I continue writing, I might keep skipping a crap load of stuff, so that'll be next chapter. I'm sure that you all can tell who the main coupling is; and if not, it'll be in the beginning of the next chapter. Oh, by the way, I thought I should let you all know that there will be an explanation as to how Squall can hear Chaos. You'll just have to wait for it, for now! R&R, please! Sneak preview:

"Squall! It's Vincent and Rinoa! We were over by the quad and piece of the ground broke off and now they're hanging by Vincent's claw!" Zell exclaimed.

"Zell, stay here and fight with them. Everyone else, you have your orders!" Squall turned and ran into the Garden, his heart pounding in his chest like never before.

There ya go!

P.S.: Have any of you out there heard of If not, let me explain. Bebo is basically a role-playing site that's kind of set up like Myspace. (For people who don't live in the US, Myspace is a bad, bad place. And yet I'm still on it…TT) Anyway, you can be whomever you want to be. I was wondering if anyone would like to be a Sephiroth and hook up with my Vincent? Maybe, maybe not? Let me know!

Ja ne!

-KuroSakura-chan out!


End file.
